Surviving Without You
by Mara2
Summary: 3rd part of the sequal series to Athena's Truths and True Loves is up. Ginny is carrying Severus's twins and has to deal with his death. Please r/r. Thanks, Mara
1. Default Chapter

Suviving Without You : Part 1 

Surviving Without You :  
Part 1  


**Disclaimer : These characters are not mine. They belong to her majesty, J.K. Rowling. This is the first part of a long sequel to Truths and True Loves. I hope you enjoy, Mara**

"Ginny, we have something to ask you," Percy starts, looking nervously down at his lap. "Yes," Ginny says, sitting down across from her brother. Percy looks at Neville, who clears his throat and starts to speak. "Well, Percy and I, we kinda, um, know that you're not comfortable here. So, we have a proposal for you. Um . . ." Neville breaks off and looks at Percy. "Um, we want to offer you a room at our place. We just built on a kitchen and a guest room. The guest room can be yours, if you want. We think you'll be more comfortable there. We'll take better care of you, no offense to mom and dad of course." Ginny starts to laugh at the uncomfort that clearly shows on the faces of the two men across from her. "I might just take you up on that offer," Ginny tells them. She laughs again at the grins that cover their faces at her response. "Great. When do you move in?" Neville asks excitedly. "Whenever. The sooner the better," Ginny tells him, returning his grin. **************************************************************** Ginny hugs her mother awkwardly. She knows that her mother means well, and that she really does love her, but she just doesn't show it. She hasn't exactly not been supportive of Severus, but she hasn't been supportive either. "Make sure you come by often, Ginny. If anything happens, your father and I will always have a room open for you," Molly tells her, fighting to keep the tears from her eyes. She does love Ginny, and support her. Too many things happened at once. Suddenly, Ginny was in love with Severus, they were married, and he died. On top of all that, Ginny's pregnant before she graduated. It's all just too confusing for Molly to deal with at once. Ginny places her hands on her swollen stomach. She's only seven months along, but her stomach is already larger than she can handle. She hasn't been able to see her feet for weeks! "Thank you, mom. I'll come by, don't worry," Ginny tells her mother. She kisses her and then rushes off after Percy and Neville. "It's not much, sorry," Percy says when they reach their house. He puts Ginny's small bag down and rushes down, trying to tighty up. Ginny laughs at him. "What?" Percy asks, confused. "This place is spotless, and you're rushing around, trying to clean it. There's nothing to clean," Ginny tells him. Neville joins in her laughter. Percy glares at them, then throws his hands in the air. "I give up. It's going to be impossible to live with the two of you!" ******************************************************************* Ginny sits up straight in bed, her eyes wide. She sighs and turns on the light. She throws her feet over the bed and slips them into her slippers. She gets up and makes her way out into the kitchen. She sits down on the coach after making a cup of hot chocolate. She places her hands on her enlarged stomach. She's gotten used to her new home. It didn't take long. Except for Percy's cleanliness and tidiness, the house is quite comfortable. Ginny shifts as the twins within her kick again. She tries to soothe them, but these midnight wanderings always make them playful. She rubs her stomach and sighs deeply. "You okay, Gin?" Percy asks, coming into the room. He pours himself a cup of the hot chocolate that Ginny made. He joins her on the coach. Ginny gives him a half smile. "I'm fine. The twins are just active again." "Only a couple more weeks," Percy tells her comfortingly. "I know. I wish that everyone could just forget about the old Severus, our "illegal" relationship. The twins shouldn't have to deal with all that," Ginny says, saying her major fear for the first time. "Neville and I are with you. And you know that Ron and Harry are, although they don't show it. They're just a little confused," Percy tells her. "But mom . . ." Ginny leaves it hanging. Percy reaches over and takes her hand. "Gin, you know that mom really does support you, she just doesn't know how to show it. It's the same way with Neville and my relationship." Ginny lets out a little smile. "Thank you, Percy, for everything you've done. You and Neville have been so helpful. I can't tell you how much it has meant to me to have your love." Percy leans over and gives her a hug, which is difficult to do with Ginny's huge stomach. Ginny smiles, and Percy joins her. 

**Thank you for reading. Please review. I hope you enjoyed, Mara**


	2. default chapter title

Surving Without You : Part 2 

Surviving Without You :  
Part Two  


** Disclaimer : These characters are figments of J.K. Rowling's head, not mine. I hope you enjoy this chapter, Mara**

An owl flies into our bedroom, beating his wings furiously. I turn to the wall, signaling for Draco to get the letter that's borne to its leg. I hear him sigh deeply and feed the owl a treat. The owl flies off again through the open window. I'm drifting off into sleep again when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I murmur for him to go away, but he persists. Finally, he turns me over with his hands and kisses me passionately. "Draco . . ." I protest, although I'm already awake, while pulling away. "Hermione, love, Ginny's having her babies," Ginny tells me casually. I jump out of bed and rush around the room. "What?!" Draco comes up behind me and holds me around the waist, handing me a shirt and a pair of pants. I take them gratefully. I give him a quick kiss before rushing down the stairs. I rush around the kitchen, searching for the keys and a bite to eat. But, yet again, Draco is ahead of me. He's standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, the car keys in his hand. As I glare at him he raises his other hand, producing a bagel. "I love you," I tell him as I go to him, wrap my hands around his neck, and kiss him gently. He puts his arm around my waist and leads me out the door and into the car that the Ministry of Magic has given us. I chew nervously on my bagel as Draco races through London. He throws me quick, loving glances as we go. It's amazing what a friend's birth can do to men! ******************************************************************* Harry rushes into the birthing room and takes Percy's place at Ginny's side. "Sorry . . . it took . . . so long," he gasps out, searching for air. "Don't worry about it," Ginny tells him, despite the fact that she grabs his hand in a death grip as a contraction racks her body in pain. "Breath," Harry tells her, remembering what they learned in birthing class. A long argument had been held on the choosing of a birthing coach. It had eventually come down to Percy and Harry, with Harry becoming the victor after a long, heated argument during which Neville had fled the room, his face pale and his hands over his ears. "Hey Gin. How you feeling?" Ron asks cheerfully, though his hands are shaking noticeably and his face is pale. "That's a stupid question Ron," Ginny replies with a little laugh. "Hey," Hermione says quietly as she edges her way into the room. Draco nods at Ginny, looking uncomfortable. He has his arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close to him. Ginny's heart aches at the sight of so much love around her. She places her hands on her swollen stomach, wishing that Severus could be here for the birth of his children. It's so unfair! Ginny lays her head back in frustration, refusing to let the tears fall. She promised Severus she'd be strong, and she's determined to keep her promise. Harry slips his other arm under her head and squeezes her shoulder. He pulls their clasped hands up and kisses her hand gently. She sees understanding in his eyes, and is grateful to him. "Thank you, Harry," Ginny whispers into Harry's ear. He gives her hand another small squeeze before she grips his. Another contraction racks her body, and she bites her lip to keep back her scream. Percy realizes her pain and ushers everyone out of the small room. He stops in the doorway and turns around, giving Ginny a smile. "Good luck, Gin. Harry, come tell us the minute they're born." Percy smiles at them before following everyone out the door and closing it behind him. ******************************************************************** The scene in the waiting room would have been comical if it wasn't so nerve racking. Neville is sitting in a chair off to the side. He is clasping Percy's out-stretched hand, who is standing up beside the chair. Neville's knuckles are white with anxiety. A couple seats down from them is Draco. Hermione is lying down, her head in his lap. Draco has his fingers entwined in her dark curls and her eyes are wide open. Ron is sitting next to Draco. He is leaning on his knees, as pale as he was earlier. Close to the door, Mrs. Weasley has her head in her hands. Her lips are quivering, but she is too nervous to speak. Arthur is trying to clam his wife. He has his arm around her shoulders, but it is obvious that nerves are eating at him as well. The twins, Fred and George, are pacing in front of the door. Fred is walking in a circle, George close behind him. Neither, for a change, can think of a thing to say. That only leaves Bill and Charlie. The two oldest Weasley sons are standing off to the side, discussing various topics in low voices. ******************************************************************* "Okay, now, push," the doctor says. Ginny grips Harry's hand and pushes. Harry looks back and forth from the doctor to Ginny, almost jumping around in nervousness. "One more push . . . yes, come on, you can do it . . . there. You have a son," the doctor tells her, holding up a little boy which the nurse takes to clean up. In a minute, the little boy is placed in Ginny's arms. "What's his name?" Harry asks, awestruck by the new little life. "Indiana. Indiana Snape. Severus and I chose the names right after we were married," Ginny says, looking at Indiana with tears gleaming in her eyes. "He looks a lot like Severus. He has his dark eyes and features. But, he has your nose and we'll have to wait and see if he inherits the Weasley hair," Harry says, smiling at mother and son. Ginny smiles back at him. "Harry, will you please go tell everyone? I think they'll be really mad if we don't tell them soon." Harry nods and walks out the door. The second he door closes behind his, everyone in the lobby rushes to his side. "Was it a boy or a girl?" "Is Ginny okay?" "What about the other one?" "Wooh, wooh," Harry says, putting his hands up to ward off the bombard of questions. "Indiana Snape was born at 3:37 am on October 13th. He is a healthy little boy, along with his mother." "What about the other one?" Bill asks quickly. "The doctor said that it could be in about ten minutes or it could be in four hours." "And? What does he look like?" Molly asks impatiently. "He looks a lot like his father. Dark eyes and mouth, but he has his mother's nose. He doesn't have hair yet, so we don't know what color it will be," Harry tells them. "I should go back in there. I'll be back when there's more news to tell." When Harry leaves, the group goes back to their same positions. But this time there's a more cheerful air to the room. One down, one to go. **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up soon. Please review. Thanks, Mara**


	3. Default Chapter

Surving Without You : Part 3 

Surviving Without You :   
Part Three   


** Disclaimer : These characters don't belong to me. I just used what J.K. Rowling created and used them in my own imagination. Please enjoy this chapter, Mara**

"Harry, I'm bored," Ginny tells him. Harry looks at her. "Ginny, you just gave birth! Don't be so eager to do it again. How can you be bored?" Ginny just shrugs. "Hormones I guess. They sit in silence for a moment, both deep in thought. Suddenly, Ginny gropes for Harry's hand. "A contraction?" Harry asks her. Ginny glares at him. "No," she says, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "Just a nice walk in the park." Harry decides that if he wants to come out of this with his hand in one piece then he'd better not reply to that. Instead, he yells down the corridor for the doctor. "It looks like she's ready to join her brother," the doctor says after quickly examining Ginny. Harry winces as Ginny wrings his hand of all its blood. He bites his lip to keep from screaming. He tastes a trickle of blood that flows down his lip. He chides himself for being so babyish. Ginny's the one having a baby - Ginny's the one in real pain! "One . . . more . . . push . . ." Ginny pushes, her face strained. She grips Harry's hand even tighter and his face becomes contorted in pain as much as hers. "Okay, you can relax now," the doctor tells Ginny. She shows her a messy, wailing baby girl. "You now have a daughter." Harry grins at Ginny as they watch the nurse clean up the baby. When the little girl is placed in Ginny's arms, she grins and sighs contentedly. "Hazel Snape. She looks exactly like her brother and father, doesn't she?" Ginny asks Harry. "Yes, but she has a little tuft of orange hair - that's from your side of the family. You did well, mom," Harry tells her, squeezing her shoulders. The doctor walks back in at this moment and smiles at mother and daughter. "If you'd like, Harry can go tell your family that two people at a time can come see you," the doctor tells her. "Oh, yes. Please, Harry, will you go tell everyone the news?" "Do you just want them to fight out who gets to come in first? That might be dangerous. There may be no one left at the end to come see you at all," Harry says. Everyone in the room laughs. "It will actually be quiet funny. Please go lay the bomb," Ginny tells Harry. He kisses her gently on the forehead and cautiously opens the door. Again, he is bombarded with eager faces and imploring questions. "Ginny's fine. Little Hazel Snape was born at 3:54 am on October 13th. She looks a lot like her brother, but she already shows signs of having the Weasley's red hair. The doctor says that we can go in now, but only two at a time." As Harry and Ginny had hypothesized, a general chatter broke out that led to chaos. "She's closest to me in age!" "She's been living with us!" "I'm her mother!" "I've always been there for her!" "I'm her eldest brother!" Finally, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley come out on top. They walk into the room quietly. Ginny is lying on the bed, Indy in one arm while the crib next to her holds Hazel. Molly goes to her daughter and grandson while Arthur coows over his grandson. Molly beams at her daughter. "How are you feeling?" Molly asks. "Tired, but happy." "They're beautiful, honey. Hazel's definitely going to have your hair." Arthur straightens up, a lump in his throat. "They're wonderful, Gin." He gives her a kiss on the cheek. "We've better go so that your brothers can get in here." Molly and Arthur walk out into the lobby, talking proudly about their new grandchildren. Bill and Charlie get to visit with Ginny next, as they're the eldest. The two men stand awkwardly in the small birthing room. Bill puts his finger in Hazel's crib and is surprised to feel the strength of her small grip on his finger. "She's gonna be a strong one, Gin," Billy tells her, chuckling to himself. Bill and Charlie owe and awes over the twins for a couple minutes before giving Ginny a quick kiss and exiting the room. Percy and Neville quickly take their places. "They're adorable, Ginny," Neville tells her. "Thank you, Neville," Ginny replies, smiling. "You look wonderful," Percy compliments her. Ginny blushes. "Thanks, Percy, but I don't really believe you. I'm covered in sweat, my hair's a mess, and I'm wearing a hospital gown!" All three laugh at this. "I think they'll like they're room. Do you know when you're coming home?" "The sooner the better!" "Okay, we'd better go. Ron might kill us for staying too long. We'll be back to visit again tomorrow. Get some rest," Percy tells her before they leave the room. Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Harry all visit Harry together. They're surprised by how radiant she looks, wrapped in a maternal glow. Hermione hugs her friend tightly. "May I hold him?" She asks eagerly. Ginny places the small bundle in her friend's arms. She smiles and sighs, leaning back happily. "They've both got their father's eyes," Draco says softly from where he's standing behind Hermione, looking at Indy thoughtfully. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you and Severus did well, Gin," Ron says awkwardly. Ginny smiles at him. "Thank you, Ron. You don't know what it means to me to hear you say that." Ron squeezes her shoulder then picks up his niece. He coos to the little girl and everyone laughs. 

** Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks, Mara**


End file.
